Tras mi verdadero amor
by Shuneii
Summary: Hola! Esta es una historia mía traída de otra pág. Espero les guste/ Tras la pérdida de sus padres la vida de Camus cambia drásticamente. Luego de conocer al hombre de su vida "Milo" y encontrar la luz en su vida, el destino vuelve a darle una mala jugada. Triste, logra seguir con su futuro mas no sabe las vueltas del destino. (Historia en POV's de ambos protagonistas)
1. El primer día

-"Jamás en mi vida he culpado a la gente que no puede olvidar el pasado, y que en ocasiones explota en llanto por lo mismo…

-Papá…

-La gente común es así… Pero tú no."

-¡¿Y cómo pretendes que no llore, cómo quieres que la olvide?!

 _-Cálmate Camus. No llores, no debes hacerlo._

 _-No puedo… Simplemente no…_

 _-Estoy seguro que no le gustaría que lloraras. Camus, tienes que ser fuerte. Tanto por ella… Pero sobre todo por ti._

 _Sin más que decir y con mis ojos llorosos, simplemente me aferré a esas palabras. Esas palabras que hicieron eco en mi mente. Y así, junto con el ocaso con el que ella siempre soñó la dejamos ir. Ahora descansaría en paz… Por la eternidad._

Un año ha pasado luego de que mamá partiera, y medio año de que papá fuera en su encuentro. _"Jamás en mi vida he culpado a la gente que no puede olvidar el pasado, y que en ocasiones explota en llanto por lo mismo. La gente común es así. Pero tú no."_ Fueron mucho para mí, pero ahora eran solo historia, parte de mi pasado. Decidí nunca llorar, menos por estupideces.

Luego de la pérdida de mis padres mi única tía se hizo cargo de mí. Nunca tuvo hijos, ni siquiera está casada; así que no soy de molestia para ella. En algo tenía que gastar su dinero. En realidad no puedo quejarme, me da todo. Educación, vivienda, ropa, comida, libros… Tampoco es como si pidiese tanto. Ella misma dice que soy muy maduro para mi edad.

No recuerdo haber tenido un amigo aunque no me importa, ya que nadie lograría comprenderme. No era para tanto… Cómo si me interesara compartir con mocosos insolentes que lo único que saben hacer es picarse la nariz. El solo pensar en hacer amistad con algún que otro retrasado no me era muy grato. Por lo contrario mi tía no pensaba de la misma forma… Es por eso que ahora que inicio la secundaria, decidió quitarme el tutor con el que de estudiado durante toda mi vida para así poder inscribirme en un instituto privado. Uno de los mejores de toda la ciudad.

Como fuese las clases pronto iniciarían por lo que Sindy, mi tía, se encontraba haciendo una que otra fila; para comprar los libros que usaré en tal prestigioso instituto, para tomar las medidas de mi uniforme, luego pagar el mismo y cuando ya estuviese listo recogerlo; as por las cosas menos necesarias como lápices, crayones e incluso marcadores. Sinceramente no se para que necesitaré tanto…

El día al fin llegó. Hoy tendré el "tan grato placer" de conocer a los mocosos que estropearan mi vida. ¿Qué me esperará al llegar al salón? ¿Cómo serán mis compañeros? ¿Cómo se sentirá ser "el nuevo"?... Supongo que todos o al menos la mayoría de ellos se conoce de años anteriores. ¿Cómo debo presentarme? Solo pierdo tiempo en tontos pensamientos, no sé porque me da temor el que pensarán de mí. Soy Camus, solo debe de importarme lo que yo crea de mí… Pero… ¿Qué creo yo de mí?

-Camus, apresúrate. Llegarás tarde a tu primer día- El grito de tía Sindy me interrumpe. Miro el reloj ¡Dios ya es tarde! 6:50 a.m. Solo tengo 10 minutos para desayunar y tratar de llegar a tiempo.

Cojo mi bolsón, está ligero. Cómo no si está vacío. Recuerdo que ayer Sindy me llamó la atención por no arreglarlo cuando ella me dijo; como unas 10 veces en media hora. Llegó al punto de arrebatarme el libro, maldecirlo y luego aventarlo a quien sabe dónde… ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba? Bueno, tengo la excusa de ser nuevo. De igual manera es el primer día ¿qué podríamos hacer?... ¿Presentarnos? Y vuelvo con lo mismo.

A como puedo tomo unos cuantos libros, calculadora, lápiz, goma, lapiceros… Con eso bastará. Salgo de la habitación rumbo a las gradas. Al pisar el primer escalón recuerdo algo que olvidaba.

-¿Dónde carajos está?- Busco por todas partes. Bajo la cama- No, no está- En el baño…- Quizá… No, tampoco…

-¡Camus! ¡Coño! ¡Date prisa!- Eso no es una buena señal…

-Ya voy… Ya voy…

-¡Qué te apresures te digo! ¡¿O quieres que suba por ti?!

-¡No! Ya bajo solo dame tiempo…

-¿Tiempo? ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras preparado tu bolsón desde ayer!- Eso suena más cerca, debe de estar subiendo las escaleras. Momento…

-¡Allí está!- Justo detrás de la librera logro ver el libro que ayer tía Sandy mandó a volar.

Lo tomo y me dispongo a salir de mi habitación lo más antes posible, no quiero que ella entre y mire el tremendo desastre que es mi habitación, de seguro eso sería otro problema. Abro la puerta, salgo y cierro rápidamente. Doy media vuelta y ¡Sorpresa!

-Buenos días tía- Intento parecer serio para no enojarla más.

-Desayunarás al llegar al instituto- Dice mientras me entrega una bolsa de papel algo pesada.

-¿Qué es?- Había visto las bolsas en la cocina mas nunca en mi vida había utilizado una, no sabía que fueran tan resistentes.

-Qué más… Es comida- Alza una ceja y con eso da a entender que estoy colmando su paciencia. Lo que significa que es momento de irme. Paso a su lado y vuelvo a dirigirme hacia las gradas –Camus, cuando vuelvas quiero que ordenes tu habitación… Y, buena suerte.

Volteo para verla, le dedico una sonrisa la cual es correspondida. Esa es nuestra manera de decirnos "te quiero".

Por fin, fuera de casa, emprendo el viaje rumbo al instituto. Camino por la acera unas cuantas cuadras y así logro llegar a un semáforo; quizá el sexto en el camino, no lo sé con exactitud. El semáforo se encuentra en rojo, eso significa que tengo que esperar un buen rato parado como tonto. Acomodo el bolsón sobre mi hombro. Miro a mi derecha en donde se encuentra un café, a mi izquierda una pequeña librería. Algo llama mi atención… Del otro lado de la Avenida Principal, en un parque que abarca una pequeña cuadra con exactitud, varios grupos de estudiantes, suponiendo que lo eran, charlaban entre sí. Intercambiando sentimientos, emociones, pensamientos e ideas. Dedicándose miradas y sonrisas. El ambiente que se percibe no me es muy familiar; nunca había sentido tanta alegría emanar de una sola persona. Eso multiplicado por 85, el número aproximado de las personas que logro contar. No sé por qué tanta emoción ¿Será así siempre el primer día de clases?

Mi instituto es uno de los muchos que quedan rodeando el "pintoresco" parque, al otro lado de donde yo me encuentro para ser preciso.

La luz cambia a verde. Cruzo teniendo cuidado de ver para ambos lados. Me adentro en el gentío. Esquivo a algunos de los estudiantes ¿Quiénes serán de mi instituto? No lo sé francamente… Todo mundo viste casual debido a que es el primer día y por lo mismo no puedo apoyarme en los uniformes para identificar a mis "compañeros".

Logro llegar a la mitad en la cual una bella fuente deja caer el agua creando una maravillosa melodía y los rayos que atraviesan ese color cristalino le dan una vista espectacular. La contemplo un rato… Siempre he amado la naturaleza y la tranquilidad que me brinda.

Con mis papás teníamos una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, era pequeña pero acogedora. Me encantaba leer bajo la sombra del cerezo que de más chico planté con papá. Sin embargo con las circunstancias que se presentaron en mi vida, repentinamente terminé viviendo en el ojo del huracán. La zona viva de la ciudad.

Los recuerdos empiezan a inundarme más y más mientras veo la fuente. Tengo que alejarlos lo más pronto posible de lo contrario lloraría y odio llorar.

Una sensación estremece todo mi cuerpo. Siento como recorre las plantas de mis pies, pasa por la parte trasera de mis piernas encontrándose en la parte baja de la espalda, sigue por lo largo de mi columna vertebral hasta llegar a mis hombros donde causa un escalofrío. Es como si alguien me estuviese observando. Decido buscar a la persona que ha osado mirarme sin mi consentimiento. Busco pero lo único que logro divisar es como, no muy lejos de mí en una de las tantas bancas del parque entre los arbustos, un joven cambia el rumbo de su mirada rápidamente ¿Casualidad? No lo creo, no creo que casualmente haya visto hacia otro lado cuando yo volteé.

Vuelvo mi mirada a la fuente. Pasados quince segundos la sensación vuelve solo que esta vez más intensa. Esta vez ya sé a dónde voltear.

-Te tengo…- Esta vez no pudo escapar. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante unos microsegundos antes de que se dirigiera a uno de sus acompañantes. Quien, estoy seguro, hubiera volteado de no ser porque este lo detuvo con algo de nerviosismo.

Tomo asiento a la orilla de la fuente, y maldigo internamente a la campana del colegio por no dar el aviso de entrada. Imagino que por ser el primer día aplazaron el horario de entrada para que los estudiantes se pusieran al día en lo que realizaron durante las vacaciones, puesto que al parecer todos se conocían de años anteriores; mientras que a los maestros y demás personal le daba un poco más de tiempo para preparar los salones y así dar la bienvenida a los alumnos. Jugueteo con algunas de las gotas prófugas del flujo del agua. Coloco mi bolsón en el suelo recordando que el agua podría salpicar mis libros y acomodo tras mi oreja un mechón rebelde de mi flequillo que, con el soplar del viento se escapó.

Apostaría todo lo que tengo, que no es mucho, a que "desconocido 1 y 2" han volteado a verme unas 4 veces más aproximadamente. No me gusta que me miren y si lo hacen los enfrentaría. Me siento derecho y me dedico a observar detalladamente a aquel joven que descaradamente empezó a verme. Piel bronceada, cabello azul marino largo y voluminoso. Se encontraba de espalda hacia mí pero en el momento en nuestras miradas se fusionaron logré ver sus ojos azules con un brillar sin igual, los cuales combinaban perfectamente con sus otras características físicas. Vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas, jeans ajustados de un color oscuro, tennis negros y una chaqueta del mismo color tipo cuero. "Desconocido 2" vestía una camiseta de "los Beatles" color gris, jeans menos ajustados que "desconocido 1" claros y tennis cafés. Cargaba una sudadera sobre su hombro derecho. A la par de ellos dos se encontraba una chica aunque, pareciera que para ellos dos ni siquiera existiera.

"Desconocido 1" volvió a voltear y nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse. El mechón rebelde de mi flequillo vuelve a zafarse de su lugar y cae justo entre mis ojos por sobre mi nariz. Resoplo un poco para que vuelva a su lugar, lo que causa una sonrisa en "él". Frunzo el ceño dando a entender mi molestia. Vuelve a decirle algo a su amigo "chico Beatles", el cual voltea instantáneamente para encontrarse con mi mirada. Tía Sandy siempre me ha dicho que mi mirada es muy fría y desafiante. Instantáneamente voltea dándome, nuevamente, la espalda. "Chico malo" con su chaqueta de "cuero", con sumo sarcasmo, ríe de la reacción de su amigo con mi mirada. Sin embargo, a él parece no afectarle en lo más mínimo. Por lo cual vuelve a mirarme con una sonrisa irónica a lo cual simplemente alzo una ceja.

Desde la distancia logro ver como su amigo se acerca a su oído para susurrarle algo ¿Algo sobre mí? Quizá… Miro el reloj que traigo en la mano izquierda. 7:20, ya deberíamos de haber entrado. Corrí por gusto. Vuelvo a mi desafío de miradas, y es solo mío puesto que al parecer a él le causa gracia.

Al regresar a la banca me llevo una sorpresa… Allí estaba "chico Beatles y chica innecesaria" sentados en la banca charlando pero "chico malo" no los acompaña. Él se encuentra a menos de veinte pasos de mí. Siento como un deseo enorme me invade. El deseo de huir. Y en el momento que más lo necesitaba…. ¡Salvado por la campana!

Tomo tranquilamente mi bolsón y camino directo a la entrada del establecimiento, dejando parado como idiota a aquel chico.

-No voltees… No voltees…- Repito para mis adentros mientras camino tranquilamente. Al llegar donde se encontraba un buen puño de alumnos emprendo una carrera. Cruzo la entrada del instituto. A cómo puedo logro llegar a un pasillo y me oculto tras una esquina.

-¿Camus?- Me sobresalto al escuchar la voz detrás de mí. Me doy media vuelta para poder responder.

-Sí- Respiro aliviado al notar que se trataba de la directora ¿Por qué los nervios? No es como si me hubiera seguido y se supiera mi nombre. Es más, ni siquiera es de este instituto… O eso espero…

-Acompáñeme. Tú salón está hasta el otro lado del instituto. No sé qué hace hasta acá.- Dice mientras una dulce sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Es raro como una persona así pueda ser la directora. En los libros siempre las tachan de personas malas y sin corazón- Al llegar te presentaré con tus demás compañeros. Ellos vienen juntos del sexto grado, quiere decir que eres el único chico nuevo.

¿Presentar? ¡¿Cómo me voy a presentar?! Hola… Em… Mi nombre es… ¿es? Mierda… Hasta mi nombre olvido. Bueno, si la directora me va a presentar no creo que sea necesario que lo vuelva a hacer yo. Y así voy pensando durante el recorrido, hasta llegar al lugar en el cual pasaría el resto del año.

-¿Se puede?- Pregunta la directora mientras posa una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Adelante- Oigo decir al otro lado, seguramente el maestro de grado. Mi maestro.

Entramos y la primera persona que diviso, en una de las filas de atrás, es él. Está aquí, en mi clase.


	2. A primera vista

**POV'S MILO**

-No llores tesoro... Mamá pronto volverá.

Y así con estas palabras aparentemente tranquilizadoras deposita un cálido beso en la mejilla del pequeño. Es un beso distinto a los que, desde el día que llegó al mundo, le ha dado. Un beso de despedida puesto que algo le decía que ese sería el último. Sería el adiós.

¿Quién diría que un momento tan íntimamente feliz podría verse destruido en menos de un segundo? Tan solo unos minutos atrás festejaban con sonrisas y leves aplausos los primeros pasos del "bebe". Un paso... Luego otro... Un tropiezo... ¿Qué importaba? En la vida tendría mil tropiezos pero lo importante es poder levantarse y seguir con el siguiente paso. Y así fué. Con trabajo logró cruzar el pequeño cuarto que, para ellos, era una sala de estar.

Él no lo sabía, su corta edad no le daba el entendimiento. Su familia estaba en una crisis financiera. La comida faltaba, los servicios serían cancelados, su padre fue despedido y su madre no podía encontrar trabajo puesto que al nacer él no pudo terminar sus estudios. Si hubiese sido mayor hubiera pensado que el estado económico familiar se debía a él; en lugar de eso con su espíritu inocente simplemente se dedicaba a sonreiry de esa manera alegrar un poco el preocupado día de sus padres. Y es que con todas las necesidades fue necesario pedir un préstamo. Una carga más para la pequeña y necesitada familia.

Su crédito en el banco de la ciudad de Atenas era pésimo. Ya no tenían permitido solicitar otro préstamos. Fueron los supuestos amigos de su padre quienes le sirvieron de prestamistas. Al no ver otra salida aceptó, los intereses eran muy altos pero, todo para seguir subsistiendo.

Llovía a cántaros. Las gotas resonaban en la lámina descolorida que les servía de techo. Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta acompañados de gritos que llamaban a su padre. ¿Quiénes eran y por qué a esas altas horas de la noche? Hacía ya más de cinco meses que no pagaba el préstamo, los intereses seguían creciendo y los prestamistas estaban enfurecidos.

Pide a su esposa que tome al pequeño y que salgan lo más rápido posible por la puerta trasera. Él conoce muy bien a sus amigos. Sabe que ya no lo son o nunca lo fueron. Con un último abrazo despide, para siempre y lo sabe, a la mujer de su vida y al niño de sus sueños. Morírá esa noche, el lo sabe.

Y allí estaban madre e hijo nuevamente. Bajo la lluvia. Ella empapada y él tibio entre cobijas. Y así lo deja muy cuidadosamente frente a la puerta de esa gran casa en la cual se puede leer en las letras de la losa "Orfanato estatal de Atenas". Le dedica una última mirada, toca el timbre y luego se pierde en la tempestad. Su hijo estaba a salvo. Su esposo había muerto ¿Qué ocurrirá?

Oye unos pasos detrás de ella, un disparo y en su último aliento pronuncia el nombre de su amado hijo "Milo".

_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-.

Nunca supe de mis padres, nada más allá de que murieron en un accidente del cual no se conoce mucho. Era solamente un bebé y mi madre me llevó al orfanato para protegerme del fin que ellos tuvieron. Mi infancia fue como la de un niño normal. La directora del orfanato era como mi madre, ella me recibió una noche lluviosa y cuidó de mí; todos mis compañeros huérfanos eran como mis hermanos, entre todos nos cuidabamos y nos brindabamos el cariño que nuestros verdaderos padres no pudieron; el conserje, era una buena persona, siempre me daba sus consejos sobre la vida. Él fué como mi padre. Una vez me confesó que las estrellas predijeron mi destino. Sería muy bueno, me adoptaría una pareja muy feliz y crecería como un buen niño. Me enamoraría verdaderamente y sería un hombre de éxito.

Y así fué. Fui adoptado por una pareja a la cual Dios no les pudo dar un hijo propio. Al llegar al orfanato imediatamente me eligieron, así lo predijeron las estrellas. No sé con exactitud la fecha de mi cumpleaños pero junto con mis padres quedamos en que fuera el día que decidieron adoptarme. El día que llegaron a mi vida y yo llegué a la de ellos.

Así que mi cumpleaños cae justamente el primer día de clases del Instituto Privado El Santuario de Atenas. Es un gran regalo volver a ver a mis compañeros y a mi buen amigo Aioria. Como todos los años mis padres me levantan muy temprano por la mañana llevándome el desayuno a la cama. Mamá cocina unos pastelillos, deliciosos pastelillos debo decir. La fiesta familiar seguiría más tarde, un almuerzo con mis abuelos y luego ir al cine o algo por el estilo. Invitaré a Aioria, como todos los años. Después de todo hay costumbres que nunca cambiarán, aparte no trece todos los días.

Llego al lugar de siempre, la banca cerca de la fuente en el parque frente al instituto. Aquí siempre esperamos antes de que toque la campana que da inicio a las clases. Recibo mil felicitaciones de mis compañeros. Podría decirse que junto con Aioria somos los más populares del instituto, eso se lo debemos a que prácticamente hemos estudiado en el mismo instituto durante toda nuestra vida.

No dejo pasar algo que evidentemente es nuevo ¿Quién es él? El chico junto a la fuente, nunca antes lo había visto. Su cabello color aguamarina, piel blanca, muy pálida. Definitivamente no es de Grecia, es muy delgado, frágil, delicado. A simple vista se puede notar. Unos labios muy delineados. A primera vista, un chico único y verdadermente hermoso. Siente mi mirada y voltea a verme. La primera vez logro disumularlo o eso creo. Vuelvo a verlo, mis ojos no quieren dejar de hacerlo. Esta tan solo ¿Debería de ir a hablarle? ¡Rayos! Esta vez si me agarró. Se cruzan nuestras miradas y allí puedo ver sus ojos, un tono similar al de su cabello. ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso, tan refinado puede poseer una mirada tan fría? Aun así existe un destello en ellos que lo hacen más misteriosos.

Aioria hubiera volteado de no haberlo detenido. Evidentemente estoy nervioso. ¿De qué grado será? Desearía conocerlo. Llegar a ser su amigo.

\- ¿¡Estas loco o qué!?- Nunca le había alzado el tono de voz a mi mejor amigo pero su proposición era muy loca o estoy muy nervioso.

\- Lo que escuchaste, deberías de ir a hablarle. ¡Ánimo! Además acá no estas haciendo nada bueno. Me refiero a que nos podremos ver en la clase, no soy excusa y Natalie... Ni siquiera le pones atención. Eso todo mundo lo sabe- Detesto cuando tiene la razón.}

-Ok está bien.

Y acá voy. Acercándome al chico nuevo. Al chico misterioso. Me conformaría solamente con saber su nombre, su edad o en qué grado esta. Para el resto de la información tengo el resto de este año.

La campana toca poniendo fin a mi intento de hablarle. Trato de seguirlo pero se pierde de mi vista. Todo indicaría que escapa de mi, lo cual me causa gracia. Debío de darle algo de temor mi aspecto. Todos me lo dicen, parezco un chico malo. Mi forma de vestir me cataloga así. Si tuviera que describir a mi nuevo no amigo por su forma de vestir diría que es alguien muy conservador y muy maduro para su edad. ¿Quién no diría eso de alguien que usa una playera tipo sudadera negra algo holgada lisa, jeans ajustados de lona original y unos tennis casuales gris? Los chicos de nuestra edad prefieren tendencias más llamativas o algo que involucre a su banda favorita.

-No lo lograste ¿Eh?- Aioria posa una mano sobre mi hombro y me estremezco un poco. Me agarró desprevenido.

-No, solamente quisiera saber en qué grado está o si es de nuestro instituto.

-Así que Milo se ha enamorado a primera vista...- el tono que utiliza es algo meloso para mi gusto, sé que me molesta y eso me gusta, raramente. Me sonrojo un poco y bajo la cabeza.

Ya dentro del salón de clase no hay nada nuevo. Mis compañeros son los mismos de siempre, he estado con ellos durante los años anteriores. Como todos los años tomo asiento en la última fila junto a la ventana. A mi derecha se encuentra Aioria y frente a mí Natalie. No sé que gana esa chica con perseguirme, solamente me fastidia.

Me entristece ver que ese chico no está en el salón. Debí saberlo era muy maduro, ha de estar en último año de secundaria. Tendré que averiguarlo a través de mis contactos más tarde.

El maestro entra al salón. Lo había visto anteriormente pero nunca tuve ninguna asignatura con él. Como es debido se presenta. ¿Dónde estaras? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te acabo de conocer? Así no prestaré atención alguna a lo que explique el profesor aunque no me importa, no por hoy. A lo mucho y se pondrá a preguntar los nombres de todos y cada uno de sus nuevos alumnos, leerá el reglamento estudiantil, estipulará las reglas de convivencia y entre eso se irá el día. Siempre es así.

-¿Se puede?- Esa voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Es la voz de la directora del instito ¿Qué hara acá?

Dirijo mi vista hacía ella pero no está sola. No. ¿Es esto posible? Es él. Esta aquí, en mi clase.


	3. El inicio de nuestra amistad

**POV'S CAMUS**

Entré al salón de clases por primera vez acompañado de la directora del Instituto. Al entrar a la primera persona que divise justo en las últimas filas de escritorios fue nada más y nada menos que a mi estimadísimo "Chico malo" ¿Qué hará él aquí? Idiota termino siendo. Obviamente este es su salón, bueno, es mí salón. Nuestro salón. Da igual.

Siento su mirada en todo mi cuerpo. Lo recorre y es como si con ella pudiera quemarme. Me inspecciona ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué no puede dejar de verlo para iniciar? Allí está, no le prestare la mayor atención. Noto como alguién me saluda, es "Beatles". Mueve su mano de izquierda a derecha mientras me sonrie. Le devuelvo el gesto alzando un poco mi mano. Nunca he sido de sonreír así que se debe de conformar con eso, y al parecer si le es suficiente. Murmura unas cuantas palabras con "chico malo" y luego muestra una sonrisa victoriosa mientras el de la chaqueta de cuero trata de hacerse el desentendido de mi presencia. "Chica innecesaria" también está aquí. Allí, una fila al frente. Me mira con molestia.

-Mn, estudiantes...- La voz de la directora llama la atención de todo mundo dentro del salón. Ya termino de poner al tanto a quien será mi nuevo maestro y ahora debe de informar a los estudiantes.- Él es Camus Aquarium. Será su nuevo compañero. Quiero o más bien, exijo que sean cordiales con él, me refiero a usted joven Scorpio.- ¿Scorpio? La mirada de la directora se dirige a "Chico malo", con que ése es tu apellido ¿eh? ¿Qué tan malo has de ser como para que la directora te llame la atención delante de todos? Si en algo no me equivoqué fue en tu apodo.- Toma asiento Camus. Buen día estudiantes.- Y con eso se despide.

Hasta atrás, en la esquina, muy en el fondo hay un lugar.- Perfecto- digo para mis adentros. Esta aislado de todos. Justo lo que me gusta. Comienzo a caminar para tomar posesión de mi nuevo asiento. Me gusta, algo bueno al fín. Me refiero a que, está totalmente del otro lado de donde se encuentra ese chico Scorpio.

-¡Espera! Toma mi asiento Camus.- ¡Oh no! es "Beatles". Me giro para verlo. Esta murmurando algo nuevamente con Scorpio quien parece molesto y nervioso. Una mezcla de ambas.-No es fácil ser el chico nuevo- Dice con una inmensa sonrisa.-estar aislado tampoco ayudará de mucho. Toma mi asiento. Con gusto me sentaré yo allí.- Poco a poco se va acercando, toma mi mochila y la coloca en el que antes era su lugar. Demasiado tarde para decir que no.- Además, aquí entre nos, la esquina es el mejor lugar para tomar siestas entre periodos.- Susurra mientras me sienta forzadamente en el escritorio.

Este será un largo... Largo año.

(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°

La primer parte del día paso, es hora del recreo. He escuchado y leído que éste es la mejor parte del día estudiantil. Quizá sea cierto. Algo de comer y leer un poco no quedaría mal.

Dejo el salón llevando mi bolsa de papel en una mano y mi libro en la otra, y camino un poco por los pasillos. Son muy largos y en toda la pared se extienden unos grandes ventanales. En el patio se encuentran unas columnas. Queda con el nombre del instituto. Grandes áreas verdes donde poder comer. También hay bancos alrededor. ¿Quién se sentaría allí teniendo tal campo para poder comer? Ahh... Ya se quién lo haría. El trío dinámico se encuentra sentado en una banca opuesta a mi actual posición. "Chico Beatles" logra verme y me sonríe. Le vuelvo a alzar un poco la mano en manera de saludo y luego sigo mi recorrido. Tomo un pasillo, este es un poco más largo que los demás. Al final diviso una luz. Un jardín. Está vacío. Los pajaros entonan melodías.- Este es un buen lugar- ¿Dónde me siento? Si, si, justo allí. Al pié de dos sales idénticos. Pareciecen gemelos.

\- Es comida...- Las palabras de tía Sindy vuelven a mi mente, la curiosidad me mata. ¿Qué me habrá preparado? Supuestamente es para mi desayuno pero... Ahora son de refacción.

Definitivamente he de tener a la mejor tía del mundo. Al abrir la bolsa de papel me encuentro con un olor sin igual proveniente de un recipiente morado. Encima una nota:

"Suerte en tu primer día, sé cuanto te encantan. Que sean tu amuleto. Je t'aime"

-Yo también te quiero... Aunque no lo diga.

Abro el recipiente y me encuentro con una muy agradable sorpresa. Palmeni, a tía Sindy le quedan sabrosos. Me recuesto en el tronco de uno de los sales, tomo un palmeni y lo degusto mientras busco la página por la cual me quedé ayer. Sinceramente no llevo mucho, recién comence anoche. - Pag... ¡Página 8, esta es!- Una sonrisa recorre mi rostro. Indudablemente una joya literaria, de un autor desconocido. En si trata de amor, un amor no correspondido.

"Y bajo la constelación de Escorpión le declaró su amor, en ese campo repleto de rosas escarlatas se lo demostró"

-¿Escorpión...? ¿Scorpio? Ahora te me apareces en todos lados ¿eh?

-¡Oye! Deberías dejar de hablar solo... Algunos podrían pensar que estas; em... Loco ¿no es así Milo? - Recostado en el umbral de la puerta, "Beatles" mostraba su característica sonrisa. Un momento... ¿Milo? Y allí aparece. De entre las sombras, el chico de cabellos azules. Caminan hasta donde yo me encuentro y se recuestan en el tronco del sal frente a mí.- Me llamo Aioria, Aioria Lion. Y éste de acá es...

-Milo Scorpio...- Interrumpo al risueño Aioria.

-¿Ah?.. Con que ya se conocen. Si es así, ¿por qué no hablas Milo? o es que el ratón comió tu- no pudo terminar de decir su frase nuevamente pues Milo le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Claro que puede hablar... Solamente no quiero- Y es el tipo de persona egocéntrica y imaginé.

-Bien puedes- Y su amigo contrastándolo. Risueño y positivo...- De hoy en adelante seremos amigos. Este es el inicio de un nuevo año para todos. Y de nuestra amistad.

Y así da inicio mi nuevo año... Al parecer tengo nuevos amigos, a la fuerza.

-Por cierto... ¿Qué comes?

-Nada... - Por ninguna razón compartiré. Los pelmini son solo míos.


	4. El álbum de recuerdos

**POV'S MILO**

Han pasado ya dos años y medio desde que Camus se volvió nuestro amigo. Desde ese día las cosas han cambiado mucho. Al principio fue muy frío y algo egoísta; como cuando no nos quizo dar de sus pelminis, pero con el pasar del tiempo fuimos descubriendo una faceta de él que no cualquiera llegaría a conocer. Me siento realmente alegre de que me haya permitido ser su amigo.

Como sea vacaciones de medio año da dieron inicio. Una semana solo para descansar y sin pensar en el instituto.

Quedamos con Camus y Aioria en juntarnos en mi casa para una tarde películas solo nosotros tres. Mis padrés regresarían mañana por la tarde así que tendrémos la casa para disfrutar. Así es, tarde de películas, una ¿pijamada?... ¿Pijamada masculina? y el desayuno del día siguiente.

Me despedí de mis padres quienes antes de irse me hicieron prometerles que la casa estaría en perfectas condiciones para cuando volvieran, cosa que me parece ilógica ¿qué podría hacer con un día que estén fuera?. Me refiero a que Camus y Aioria solamente vendrán a pasar la noche para hacerme compañía. No es como si le fueramos a prender fuego o ha realizar una fiesta salvaje con chicas en bikini... O mejor Camus en bikini. Digo, solamente veremos películas.

Corrí dentro de la casa poniendo todo en su lugar. Arreglé la cocina y dejé listo los paquetes de palomitas de maíz con extra mantequilla para cuando decidieramos ver las películas. Hice un listado de las películas que deberíamos de ver y en qué orden empezando por la más interesante, seguida por una comedia y terminando por una de terror.

-Con suerte a Camus le dará miedo y me abrazará- Pensé en voz alta... ¿Qué me ocurre? No es como si me gustara Camus.

Dejé las peliculas a un lado. ¿Qué me falta? Películas, palomitas de maíz, la sala está en orden... ¡Ah cierto! Algunas frazadas para arroparnos, será mejor que traiga de una vez cojines para pasar la noche.

Subí a la habitación de mis padres y tome todo lo que pude. Una frazada y cuatro cojines. Serán suficientes para Aioria. Bajé a la sala y lo acomodé. Ahora tendría que asaltar mi habitación.

Corrí a mi próxima parada. En mi habitación tenía una frazada y dos cojines más. Me hace falta una frazada más o de lo contrario me tocaría brindarle calor a Camus con mi cuerpo... Creo que pienso mucho en Camus.

Abrí mi closet y logré ver una frazada más. Justo hasta abajo del cajón frente a mí. Traté de sacarla cuidadosamente pero no tuvo buenos resultados. Una fila completa de camisas cayó al suelo y con ellas un libro que dío justo en mi frente. Aquí estabas ¿eh?

El álbum de recuerdos, alberga prácticamente toda mi vida. Mis padres lo iniciaron cuando llegué a la casa. Así que la primer foto es de mi primer cumpleaños. Cuando fuí creciendo yo lo fuí llendando con más y más fotos. Fotos con mis padres, mis primos y mis abuelos. Luego vendrían las fotos del instituto. Los concursos en los que mamá me hacía participar. Siempre quedaba en el puesto de "chico simpatía" o algo por el estilo. Mi graduación del sexto grado. Y acá una de mis partes favoritas. Siempre que veo estas fotografías sonrío. Los dos años y medio junto a mis dos mejores amigos. Cualquiera diría que es demaciado cursi tener una cosa así pero para mí es un valioso tesoro.

El timbre me saca de mis pensamientos. Aioria y Camus ya han llegado. Tomo el álbum y lo demás e inmediatamente bajo a la sala. Acomodo un poco las cosas y coloco el álbum en sobre el sofá.

-¡Dale Milo, abre la puerta ya!- Oí los gritos de Aioria desde afuera. No era una persona muy paciente.

-Aioria. ¿Quieres callarte, por favor?- Y la melodiosa voz de Camus tratando de callar a Aioria.

Ya listo todo decidí abrir la puerta de una vez. Fué una gran sorpresa la escena que me tocó presenciar. Camus le tapaba la boca a Aioria mientras el otro gritaba sin obtener ningún resultado. También logré ver de un lado de la puerta un bolsón aparentemente vacío mientras que del otro lado dos maletines repletos se mantenían en pie recostados en los arbustos de mi madre.

-Chicos... ¿Gustan en pasar?- Dije en tono burlón.

Tal como lo sospeché Aioria tomó el bolsón y Camus los maletines. Entraron en mi casa, Aioria tomó asiento en el sofá y Camus simplemente se recostó en la pared junto al mueble del televisor.

-Camus... Podría saber ¿por qué traes tanto?- la duda carcomía mi interior ¿acaso Camus planea quedarse acá una semana entera? Para mí eso era demaciado por llevar a una "pijamada masculina".

-Bien... Un pijama, una camiseta, una playera, unos jeans, calcetines, mis pantuflas, un cepillo dental, dentífrico sabor menta, hilo dental, una almohada, shampoo, acondicionador, un par de sandalias para el baño y mi toalla.- Decía mientras enumeraba cada cosa mencionada con los dedos de sus manos... y las de Aioria. Espera... ¿Una toalla? To- toalla dices. Lo miro boquiabierto. Tendré a Camus paseandose por mi casa en toalla- Planeo bañarme mañana temprano si no te molesta. Es costumbre, sabes.

-Ah... Esta bien muy bien. Perfectamente bien...- Logro salir de mis raros pensamientos por un segundo. También llamó mi atención el que Aioria no trajera nada.- Em... Aioria... ¿Tú que traes?- En ese aparentemente vacío bolsón.

-Bueno... Mi celular, el cargador y mi león de peluche.

-Ah sí, también traigo mi celular, mi cargador, el cable usb...- Y así sigue Camus enumerando lo que trae por un momento más.- Jajajajaja. ¿En serio traes un león de peluche?- Si algo aprendí de Camus es que puede llegar a ser una persona que se burla y ríe sin parar, y más de Aioria. Aunque solamente lo haga cuando está con nosotros el verlo sonreír me hace feliz.

-Si, de que te ríes... Tú traes una almohada con forma de copo de nieve.- Y acá viene una pelea más.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso...?

-Pasaba por tu casa camino acá cuando tu tía te aventó desde el segundo nivel una almohada mientras gritaba: "CAMUS, LLEVATELA QUE SIN ESTO NO PUEDES DORMIR"

Camus se quedó callado y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Aioria había dado en el blanco. Este momento era de fotografía. Camus sonrojado, no esalgo de todos los días.

Pero... No quería que mis invitados se sienteran mal o pelearan entre ellos así que saqué a Aioria conmigo casi obligadamente.

-Camus, espera acá mientras Aioria y yo vamos por los aperitivos. ¿Está bien? Ponte cómodo.- No es como si hiciera de menos a Aioria dandole mayor atención a Camus, es solo que Camus es mi favorito. Y es más lindo.

-Oyé- Escuché las replicas de Aioria, pero antes de que pudiera decir más palabras lo llevé conmigo a la cocina. Cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a Camus quien me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

No había mucho que hacer, solamente poner al microondas las palomitas y servir las gaseosas que aún seguían en el refrigerador.

Pasados unos cinco minutos ya todo estaba listo. Era momento de regresar a la sala.

-Mn... ¿Aioria?- Sinceramente me he sentido raro desde hace ya algún tiempo, mas bien, desde que conozco a Camus. Debía hablar con alguién.

-Si...

-Creo que me gusta Camus- Y con eso salgo corriendo de la cocina llevando conmigo un gran plato hondo de palomitas de maíz. Fue una confesión muy rápida pero me siento mucho mejor. Además Aioria tardará en venir, le costará caminar con tres vasos de gaseosa llenos hasta el límite.

Llegué a la sala y lo que me encuentré me dejó mudo. Camus se encontraba viendo mi álbum de fotografías con suma atención.-Mierda- Olvidé guardarlo.

-En serio hasta ahora te das cuenta...- Susurró Aioria al lado mío mostrandome una enorme sonrisa.

¿Y ahora qué? Camus ya vió mi cursi álbum, Aioria sabe que me gusta Camus, estoy completamente sonrojado por todo... y un momento... ¿¡Aioria ya sabía que me gustaba Camus!?


	5. Más allá de esa máscara

Han pasado ya dos años y medio desde que conocí a Aioria y a Milo; los ex "chico Beatles" y "Chico malo". Con el tan corto tiempo pude darme cuenta que estaba equivocado. Que hay algo más allá de esa máscara de rudeza. Pude descubrir que bajo ese antifaz, bajo la mirada de egocentrismo y superioridad se encuentra un gran chico. Alguien que puede llegar a ser comprensivo y capaz de brindar cariño y seguridad. A lo largo de este tiempo, muy valioso tiempo, pude notar que todo ocurre por algo. Que aunque al principio me decia a mi mismo que debía estar solo no era así. Encontre a dos grandes amigos. Ellos, me ofrecieron sus manos para salir de la soledad y sus hombros para poder apoyarme y llorar. Sé que es lo contrario a lo que mi padre un día me dijo: "Jamás en mi vida he culpado a la gente que no puede olvidar el pasado, y que en ocasiones explota en llanto por lo mismo. La gente común es así. Pero tú no."

Cuando recuerdo esas palabras no puedo evitar sonreir. El recuerdo de mis padres es muy valioso para mí pero descubrí que hasta los más fuertes lloran. He llorado al lado de mis dos amigos, quienes para mí son más que eso. Mis hermanos...

(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°(°

En ocaciones viene a mi mente mi primer día en el instituto. Recuerdo la sonrisa de Aioria y la expresión de fastidio de Milo. Me pregunté el ¿por qué? Tanto me detestaba sin conocerme. Tan mala impresión le dí. Borré eso de mi mente al ir descubriendo poco a poco que hay personas que exteriorizan su felicidad mediante su forma de ser, sonríen, hacen que otros sonrían con ellos; como Aioria... Aunque a veces se pasa. Otras personas, como era mi caso, simplemente no muestran sentimiento alguno puesto que están vacios por dentro. Y otras más... Ocultan bajo un manto de rudeza a un ángel que puede llegar a ser tan cursi como el mismo Shakespeare.

Prueba de ello es el álbum que tengo en mis manos. Mientras Milo y Aioria se fueron pude darle una hojeada. Fotos de Milo y su familia, celebraciones de cumpleaños, viajes. Más adelante fotos de Milo y Aioria juntos. Han sido amigos desde hace mucho. No pude evitar sentirme un intruso. A decir verdad ultimamente he sentido como que si Milo me apreciara más a mí que a Aioros. No supe la razón al principio pero creo que es porque, después de todo, no somos tan distintos. Ambos ocultamos nuestro verdadero ser.

Fue una sorpresa llegar a una página muy bien decorada con dibujos hechos a mano por el mismo Milo, tres muñecos abrazados sonriendo. En un extremo un muñeco peliazul con chaqueta negra. En medio un muñeco castaño con una camisa en la cual se podía leer "Beatles". Y finalmente un muñeco con cabello aguamarina con saco, él sostenía una bolsa de de papel. Volvió a mi mente ese día en el que nos hicimos amigos... Así que ésta es la forma en la que Milo lo recuerda. Reí al recordar que para nada fué así. También estaba escrito con una excelente caligrafía las letras: "Nuestro primer año". Curioso título.

Iba a voltear la página pero me asusté al ver a Milo boquiabierto parado frente a mí. Aioria llegó luego pude notar como susurró algo, acción que hizo que Milo se sonrojara. Me sentí excluido y nuevamente como un intruso. Discimuladamente dejé el álbum donde lo encontré tratando de no llamar mucho la atención.

-Así que encontraste el álbum de Milo ¿no?- Aioria se adelantó. Colocó los vasos sobre la mesita al lado del sofá para luego sentarse junto a la par mía.

-No.. Solo, este.. Yo...- No podía evitar sentirme atrapado. No sabía que era el diario de Milo. Eso explicaría el por qué sigue con la boca abierta. Mis mejillas comienzan a arder.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien. Bueno, en tanto no leas el gran secreto de Milo.- Dijo mientras hacía demaciados ademanes queriendo agregar énfasis a sus palabras.

El silencio permaneció un rato. Milo aprovechó para dejar el plato con palomitas de maíz en la alfombra.

Miré por la ventana a mi derecha. Gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer. Volví a ver a Milo, tímidamente me sonrió. Se puso de pie y tomó dos vasos de gaseosa para luego colocarlos junto a las palomitas. Ví a Aioria, éste se encontraba mirando el álbum y riéndo... Como siempre. No sé para qué me preocupé si él hace lo mismo.

Aún faltaba un vaso. Me pareció injusto el que Milo hubiera hecho todo solo y, bueno, desde que llegué lo único que hice fue quedarme sentado. Traté de pararme pero una voz me detuvo.

-Camus... toma asiento, por favor. Ustedes son mis invitados.- Nuevamente me sonrió.

Milo volvió a pararse, Se acercó la la mesa. Al momento de tomar el vaso un destello iluminó todo el salón seguido de un sonido ensordecedor. Aunque fue distante el lugar donde el rayo cayó fue suficiente para que Milo se asustara derramando todo en el piso cerámico.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Aioria dejó el álbum a un lado para prestar atención al asustado Milo.

-Si, claro. Fue solamente un rayo- Sonrió ocultando su pena tras su flequillo.

Otro rayo cayó a la distancia, algo me decía que la lluvia no pararía y se pondría peor.

-Será una noche fría, debería ir a traer más frazadas. Vuelvo en un momen...- No pudo concluir su frase puesto que la luz se fué.

Si, seguramente será una noche larga. Pero no me importará. Estando junto a mis amigos será divertido.

-Camus, Aioria ¿se encuentran bien?- Podía escuchar la voz de Milo pero no lograba verlo

-¡Aich! ¡Ese es mi pie, Milo!- Aioria salto moviendo un poco el sofá. Milo había pisado su pie.

-Lo lamento Aioria pero... ¿¡Quién te manda a ser pie grande!?- Jajaja. Tenía razón.- Seguramente la tormenta causó un apagón.- Otra cosa que me asombraba de Milo era su inigualable sentido de la obviedad.- ¿Aioria tienes tu celular?

-¡Sí señor!

-¿Tiene linterna?

-¡Sí señor!

-¿Me lo quieres prestar...?

-Claro, solo permiteme cargarlo un poco.

Podría apostar que Milo trataba de encontrar el pie gigantesco de Aioria o bien estaría dandole cachetadas al aire como si se tratase de matar a una mosca con tal de que Aioria dejara ese instiinto de estupidez. A veces se pasa.

-Camus, ¿tú si tienes tu celular?- Dijo con un tono de fastidio.

-No tiene linterna y está en la maleta. Pero no recuerdo con claridad dónde dejé mis maletas y... Tendría que sacar todas mis cosas para poder darte mi celular.

-A veces hablas mucho. Iré a buscar unas linternas, más frazadas, algo para limpiar el desastre que ocacione... y de paso traeré otro vaso con gaseosa.

-¿No tropezarás?

-Conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué nos pediste nuestros celulares?

Esperé un momento pero Milo no contestó.

-¿Milo?...

-No te esfuerces, ya se fué.- Y nuevamente Aioria habló. Me pareció demaciado extraño el que permaneciera en silencio durante más de veinte segundos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ya no me pisa el pie.

-Te encuentras muy callado.- Tenía que preguntar.

-Estaba pensando en como la gente puede ser tan estúpida.- ¿En serio? ¿Tú te preguntas eso?

Quedamos en silencio una vez más. La lluvia se hacía más y más fuerte cada segundo.

-Dijiste que Milo tenía un secreto ¿A qué te referías?- Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato...

-Sí, de amor. Tú sabes.

-Quieres decir que... ¿A Milo le gusta alguien?

-Sí.- ... Pero murió sabiendo- A casi todo el mundo le gusta alguien. Excepto a mí. Soy un chico solteramente feliz.- ¿A todo mundo? Eso me incluiría a mi... Creo que sí.- Apostaría que a tí también te gusta alguien.

-A decir verdad, creo que- Un rayo cayó sin previo aviso. Cayó tan cerca que la diferencia de tiempo entre la luz y el sonido fue mínima.

Me asusté. El rayo me tomó desprevenido a tal punto que ahora me encontraba en los brazos de Aioria. Morí de la pena. Quedé como un completo niño asustado frente a Aioria aunque él solo se limitó a abrazarme.

-Ahora no podrás escapar. A menos que me digas quién te gusta. De lo contrario Milo vendrá y sería muy penoso que nos viera así ¿no crees?- ¿Abrazarme? Mas bien amenazarme. Me encontraba atrapado y de no confesar sería capaz de no soltarme.

-Está bien.. Está bien...- Era ahora o nunca. Estaba completamente oscuro así que debería de ser más fácil. De esta forma no verá mi expresión al confesarme y de una vez por todas me liberaré de lo que creo sentir, desde hace mucho. Desde el primer momento en que lo ví esa persona me intrigó. Luego al quitar esa máscara de "chico malo" pude notar que hay más por descubrir. El llamarlo hermano me cuesta en verdad. Y al tratar de reprimirme solamente hago que me guste más.- Creo que me gusta Milo.

Por fín lo dije. No hay marcha atrás. Escondo mi rostro en su camisa olvidando por completo el hecho que estamos a oscuras, y que me encuentro en sus brazos. De la nada una luz apuntaba a mi dirección dejando ver la penosa escena. Milo había vuelto y apuntaba hacia nosotros con la linterna. A lo lejos podía ver su expresión, ojos completamente abiertos y estaba mordiendo su labio inferior. No sería peor que la mía. Aioria solamente rió.

-En serio hasta ahora te das cuenta...- Susurró Aioria junto a mi oído. mientras sentía su sonrisa crecer.

¿Y ahora qué? Milo va a pensar que me gusta Aioria cuando el que me gusta es él, Aioria sabe que me gusta Milo, estoy completamente sonrojado por todo... y un momento... ¿¡Aioria ya sabía que me gustaba Milo!?


	6. Nuestro primer año

**N/A: Bueno, los saludo con un nuevo cap. c: Les dejo una pista para el siguiente cap. ~Pongan atención a los moviemientos de las manos~**

 **Disfruten! c:**

 **POV'S MILO**

Volví a la sala luego de tropezar unas cuantas veces. Creo que me doblé el tobillo bajando por las escaleras pero lo importante es que traigo lo suficiente para que mis invitados se sientan cómodos. Lo malo es que ya no podremos ver las películas hasta que la luz vuelva y hasta ese momento podré llevar a cabo mi plan malévolo para que Camus se tire a mis brazos. Tendré que crear un plan B pero antes debo de investigar ¿cómo es que Aioria ya sabía de que me gustaba Camus? ¿Tan obvio era?

Lo importante ahora es ver como se encuentran Aioria y Camus. Logro divisar algo gracias a la luz de la linterna... Por lo visto se encuentran muy, muy bien.

-Traje lo necesario para pasar el frío pero por lo visto ustedes ya encontraron otra forma...- Logro articular esas palabras sin salir completamente de mi shock. Y es que ¿de qué otra forma habría actuado? Si me topo con que en un simple momento en el que me voy estos dos se toquetean y hasta se posicionan uno encima del otro aprovechando la oscuridad. No puedo pensar en nada más que la traición de Aioria. Acababa de confersarme y él ya se está revolcando con Camus. ¡Y en mi casa! Sin vergüenzas...

-¡Milo! Esto no es lo que parece...- Aioria se pode de pie tirando a Camus al sofá, quien parece que se ha quedado en un estado de coma o algo por el estilo ya que nisiquiera se movió del lugar donde cayó.- Camus le tiene miedo a los rayos y brincó por el que cayó hace unos instantes.- Dijo señalando hacia la ventana.

-¡Y por ello aprovechaste para tocarle el trasero!- Pasé de mi shock a un estado de ira hacia Aioria. En cierto punto estallaba de celos.

-No le toque el trasero... Solamente lo atrapé.- Se cruzó de brazos mientras me miraba desafiante.- ¿Acaso dudas de mi amistad? ¿O estás celoso de que Camus me prefiera a mí?- Sus palabras dieron en el blanco.

-Simplemente no es el lugar para que se toqueteen. Respeten mi casa.- Mi orgullo aun no quiere creer las palabras de Aioria y es que Camus ni ha hablado.

-¡No lo estaba toqueteando! Solamente quería que Camus me dijera quien le gusta...- Luego de soltar su confesión tapó su boca con ambas manos y miró fijamente a Camus. Sabía que él se enojaría mucho.

-¿¡Quieren dejar de hablar de mi trasero delante de mí!?- Dejó de ver el techo de la habitación para posar su mirada asesina sobre Aioria que ahora se encontraba detrás de mi temblando como un gatito ante la amenaza de un perro rabioso.

-Seguiremos con esta conversación cuando no esté Camus.- Escuché el susurro de de Aioria.

Luego de que Camus y Aioria se calmaran charlamos un rato sobre qué haríamos. Quedaba claro que la luz no quería regresar así que las películas tendrían que seguir esperando pero, ¿qué haremos mientras tanto?

-¿Qué les parece si miramos un rato el diario de Milo?- Dijo Aioria con una sonrisilla de picardía mientras me miraba desafiante.

-No es un diario.

-Está bien. ¿Qué les parece si miramos un rato el álbum de recuerdos de Milo?- Preguntó nuevamente utilizando las palabras correctas.

-Por mí esta bien.- Habló por fin un ya más relajado Camus.

Me acosté boca abajo en el suelo cubierto con frazadas. Camus me siguió posicionandose a la par mía. Sonreí victorioso cuando sentí su cuerpo a muy pocos centímetros de mí. Sonrisa que se vió arruinada cuando Aioria se colocó en medio de los dos junto con su león de peluche.

-Así está mejor, ambos me mantienen calientito como un gatito.

Sostuve el álbum con mi mano izquierda mientras Camus con su mano derecha apuntaba a él con una linterna. Aioria ocupaba ambas manos para acariciar a su león de peluche.

Iniciamos con el recorrido a través de mi historia. Tenía planeado relatarles a Camus y a Aioria un poco de mi vida con cada fotografía pero Aioria dio un brinco enorme en el tiempo para llegar a la página donde escribí: "Nuestro primer año". Al parecer nuestro entretenimiento dará inicio acá.

Allí estaba la primer fotografía. Era el día del cariño cuando les obsequié unas tarjetas de amistad por las cuales me desvelé la noche anterior. Recuerdo que Camus nos preparó unos chocolates caseros y según Aioria estuvieron deliciosos ya que yo ni los probé.

-Camus, me debes unos chocolates.- Le recuerdo, palabras con las cuales curva sus labios en una perfecta sonrisa.

Seguimos viendo las fotografías y la que llamó la atención de todos fue la del día de carnaval. Aioria se disfrazó de león, Camus de copo de nieve... Era eso o el hada de invierno del cascanueces... Y yo me disfracé de un lindo escorpión.

-Mira Camus acá es donde te disfrazaste de almohada.- Con esas palabras Aioria solo logró que Camus apuntara la lampara directo a su rostro.

Decido voltear la página y nos encontramos con la fotografía del día familiar del Instituto. Allí se encontraban mis padres, los padres de Aioria y su hermano Aioros, también la tía de Camus. En el frente estabamos tirados nosotros tres con una enorme sonrisa.

Luego seguirían nuestras vacaciones en la playa. Aioria y su familia nos invitaron a pasar las vacaciones de medio año en su casa a las orillas de la playa. Aioros enterró el cuerpo de Aioria bajo la arena mojada. El pobre no pudo salir por si mismo. Camus se encontraba leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de la sombrilla mientras yo lo contemplaba embobado.

-Jajajaja.-La risa de Camus me sacó de mis pensamientos.- Ese día Aioria estuvo llorando como una nena diciendo que aún sentía el cangrejo dentro de su traje de baño.- Claro que fué lo último que dijo antes de que Aioria le tirara a su león en la cara.

Aioria tomó la linterna con su mano derecha argumentando que eso nos daría una iluminación. Seguimos un poco más y llegamos a la fotografía de navidad. Ese año lo pasamos en casa de Camus. Su tía es una cocinera sin igual. De allí que Camus lo aprendiera. Horneó un pavo que estuvo para chuparse los dedos y luego con el fuego de la chimenea comimos "marshmellows", aunque después de eso tuvimos que apagar muy bien el fuego ya que Aioria dijo que de no hacerlo Santa Claus se quemaría el trasero.

-¿Aún sigues creyendo en Santa Claus?- Le pregunté. Me parece muy tonto que alguien a su edad siga con esos pensamientos.

-No ya no.- Dijo con un tono de burla mientras resopló. Tomó con su mano izquierda mi mano derecha. Algunos podría decir que es un acto raro... Pero es normal para mí, viniendo de mis amigos. Dejo esa acción sin darle mucha importancia.

Finalmente llegamos a la última foto del primer año luego de conocer a Camus. Era año nuevo. Nuevamente las tres familias nos juntamos en el parque de la Ciudad de Atenas para disfrutar de los juegos artificiales que alumbraban todo el cielo estrellado. Hacía mucho frío pero a Camus parecía no importarle ya que era el que andaba menos abrigado, de igual manera los abrazos de todos nos mantuvieron en calor.

-Creo que eso es todo. ¿Qué les parece si ahora hablamos de nuestras letras favoritas?- Es cierto que a veces Aioria habla cosas sin sentido pero hoy más que nunca ha estado muy raro.- La mía es la A. De Aiori-A. Al inicio y al final. Es la mejor.- Dijo señalandose a sí mismo con la linterna.- La de Milo es la C. ¿Qué coincidencia no? El nombre Camus empieza con C.- Mi rostro tomó un color rojizo nuevamente. No podía articular palabra alguna. Camus solamente atino a sonreir alzando una de sus cejas. Creo que me ha descubierto. ¿Qué hago?- La de Camus es la... Aich ¿¡Quién tocó mi trasero!?- ¿La qué... la qué...? Tenía que saberlo. Y Aioria me lo diría luego de que se le pasara la paranoia de que un fantasma le tocó el trasero.

Ante todo esto Camus solamente volteo a ver a una dirección opuesta a la mía. No sé porque creo que él tiene algo que ver con que Aioria no terminara su frase. Siente mi mirada, timidamente voltea y vuelve a sonreir. Es una sonrisa muy tímida y oculta su mirada bajo su flequillo. Se mira tan sexy así.

Suspiro... Camus, Camus. ¿Qué habrás hecho para gustarme tanto? Y... ¿Cuál será tu letra favorita? Espero sea la M, como la mía es la C. También tengo que averiguar ¿quién es esa persona que te gusta? Aioria lo sabe... Él me lo dirá.


	7. confesiones

-Les juraría que un fantasma tocó mi trasero...- Digo en un intento de afirmar lo que ocurrió. Sentí como un golpe, una nalgada, en mi pobre trasero de sexy adolescente. Hasta los fantasmas me creen guapo.

-Fui yo.- Camus confesó su fechoría, tengo que admitir que me entristece el hecho de que no fue un fantasma lo cual quiere decir que no soy lo suficientemente guapo como para que me toqueteen... Pero ¡¿Fué Camus?! A.. A Camus le gusta Milo ¿no? ¿Por qué me tocó el trasero? - Accidentalmente mi zapato cayó sobre tu trasero.- No me había percatado de la mirada de Milo hacia Camus con su confesión, una mirada directo a sus ojos alzando ambas cejas, en un gesto que a mi parecer diría: "Que conveniente no..."- ¿Qué les parece si seguimos?- Con eso logró librarse... O al menos eso cree.

Camus tomó el álbum de recuerdos de Milo con su mano izquierda mientras yo le apunto con la linterna que sostengo con mi mano derecha. Creo que Camus no se encuentra en una posición "cómoda", por así decirlo, pero es su castigo por tirarme un zapato.

El título de la página que separaba nuestro segundo año de secundaria con el primero era: "Segundo año a su lado". Justo cuando piensas que Milo no puede ser más cursi llega con su albúm de recuerdos y este título. Es claro que se refiere a Camus, lo golpeo con mi hombro y le muestro mi sonrisa picarona. No podría haberse puesto más rojo.

El dibujo de la portada es interesante. Son bocetos de nosotros con un garabato en forma de corazón sobre ellos. Es muy extraño que un chico dibuje esa clase de cosas pero decido no ponerle importancia puesto que Milo suele hacer muchas cosas sin que te las esperes. Así es él.

Iniciamos nuevamente un viaje por el segundo año de secundaria. Para ese tiempo ya habíamos estrechado más los lazos con Camus. Ya existía una confianza mucho más grande y, podría decirse, que rompimos el hielo de su corazón.

La primer foto era la que tomó la tía de Camus, Sindy, el primer día de clases. Tras dos semanas de no vernos luego de la celebración de año nuevo. Estaba muy feliz por volver a ver a Milo y a Camus. Fue justo en la fuente donde los ví por primera vez hacía ya un año. Abracé a ambos mientras Milo tomaba la mano de su 'amado' Camus. Luego de haber tomado la fotografía una paloma se posó en mi cabeza. Creí que era un murcielago por lo que empecé a patalear. Caí a la fuente por la falta de equilibrio. Afortunadamente Milo y Camus también cayeron.

Faltamos a la primera clase pero valió la pena. La directora accedió a dejarnos utilizar las duchas del gimnasio del instituto. También nos prestó toallas. Afortunadamente era el primer día y estas se encontraban cien por ciento limpias y en buen estado.

Recuerdo las caras de sorpresa de mis dos buenos amigos al momento de tener que desvestirse para entrar a las duchas mientras yo, como todo buen chico, me desvisto sin pudor alguno. Ya sin nada, entré a la ducha con una gran sonrisa. Mi plan era dejar a esos dos solos. Tengo que decir que, aunque Camus y Milo no dijeran nada, desde hace tiempo yo ya sabía de que gustaban uno del otro. A través de la cortina podía observar a los chicos en problemas, ninguno sabía como desvestirse. Milo miraba, en un intento fallido de discimulación, a Camus mientras este lo miraba de reojo tratando de ocultar sus nervios. Llegó a tal nivel de tener que darse la vuelta para desvestirse. Imagino que tenía las manos hechas mantequilla, debido a los nervio, como para dejar caer su camisa al suelo. Volteó para recogerla pero para su sorpresa Milo ya se le había adelantado. Ambos ocultaban sus miradas tras sus flequillos. Milo sosteniendo la camisa y Camus pensando en tomarla o no. La distancia entre ellos que las mejillas de los dos se tintaron de un color carmesí. La escena era tan tierna, ojalá a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido arruinarla. Camus trató de retirar el cabello del rostro de Milo pero desgraciadamente no pudo llevar a cabo su acción.

Colocándome la toalla en la cintura salí de la regadera solo para empujar a Camus quien terminó tendido en el suelo sobre el pobre de Milo. Mi amigo no podía salir del shock. ¡Qué hubiera dado por tener una cámara en ese momento! Milo en el suelo tomando de la cintura a Camus que ya no sabía donde meter la cara y su camisa tirada por un lado. Mi plan era que se termiran besando...

Luego de ello tuvimos que andar el resto del día con unos trajes de karate, los cuales nos fueron prestados por la selección de artes marciales del instituto. Cabe repetir que gracias a los ángeles era el primer día.

No pude evitar murmurarle a Milo un: "Casi... Beso". Sé que eso lo molesta puesto que a él le hubiera fascinado poder besar a Camus aunque fuera por accidente pero no es el momento de hablar de ello. Me dió un leve golpe con el codo para que Camus no escuchara nada.

La fotografía del carnaval de ese año es una de mis favoritas. Pasamos un mes entero planeando nuestros disfraces, al final quedaron maravillosos.

Los tres vestíamos unas armaduras hechas con tela, cartón y alguotros materiales que juntamos entre todos. Nuestro tema: "Los Caballeros Protectores de Athena". Milo tuvo esa idea. Pensé que sería más interesante si nuestros vestuarios se basaban en nuestras signos zodiacales.

Mi "armadura" se basaba en el signo de Leo, tenía un casco en forma de tiara con una gema esmeralda justo en el centro. Muñequeras y un par de hombreras ondeantes complementaban su vestuario. Todo en color dorado. Milo tenía una casi igual. Su casco era un tanto más pequeño y por la parte de atrás, caía sobre su cabello azul, una especie de cola de escorpión; hecha con anillos de latas, esos que según las reglas de un juego se cambian por besos. Pensé que sería difícil conseguirlas pero Camus tenía una colección de aproximadamente 100 de ellas, definitivamente es un niño picarón... Eran para cambiarselas a Milo. También tenía hombreras solo que por su signo, éstas tenían púas en los extremos. Para completar Milo dijo que su ataque especial se trataba en un tipo de aguijón de escorpión con el cual poco a poco acababa con la fuerza de sus oponentes así que con esmalte escarlata que su mamá tenía se pintó una de sus uñas, recuerdo que las chicas de la clase lo molestaron con eso durante mucho, mucho tiempo aunque a él ni le importó. El disfraz de Camus no se quedaba atrás, un tipo de corona... Tengo que admitir que le quedó genial. Hombreras ondeantes, botas doradas, muñequeras, guantes. Todo tenía un tono muy elegante.

-Yo aún conservo mi disfráz- Admito ante mis amigos ya que es un recuerdo que,ni porque el mismo Zeusme lo pidiera, olvidaría.

-Yo también.- Dice Milo con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos miramos a Camus quien esta en un gran silencio viendo hacia otro lado simulando que no nos ha prestado atención. Se sorprende sarcásticamente al "darse cuenta" de nuestras miradas atentas. -Tía Karen lo guardó... Creo.- ¡Vamos! Todos sabemos que Camus lo tiene guardado en su habitación incluso hasta le hizo una mini-vitrina, junto a la foto ampliada de Milo, por la cual lo mira en las noches antes de dormir.

Nos saltamos algunas cuantas fotos y al fin llegamos a una que llamó la atención de todos. Era el último día de clases. Tras la reconciliación de Camus y Milo, mi hermano Aioros nos tomó la fotografía fuera del instituto. Creo que habían peleado por un malentendido que ocurrió porque Milo quería confesarse le a Camus. Toda la clase se enteró pero ellos creen que son los únicos que saben lo que ocurrió en realidad. Milo elaboró una tarjeta en la cual expresaba sus sentimientos, un poema cursi y la pregunta "¿soy correspondido?" Su error fué no colocar el nombre del destinatario. Ese año había una chica en la clase llamada Shaina que justo ese día llevó una bolsa muy parecida a la de Camus. Color gris, lisas, una sola asa. Esas que se colocan de lado. Lo único que las distinguía era que la de Camus tenía un botón que decía "I 3 books". No entiendo como Milo no se dió cuenta de ello y pues... Terminó metiendo la carta a la bolsa equivocada. Shaina, al parecer, tenía sentimientos hacia Milo y al decir "parecer" quiero decir: DEFINITIVAMENTE. Al recreo llegó con nosotros a confesarsele a Milo y eso a Camus no le pareció. Tras el incidente Milo se la pasó rogandole a Camus que lo perdonara que no había sido su intención incluso dijo que había sido una broma. Y aun así Camus piensa que no le gusta a Milo... Par de ciegos.

Bueno, esas vacaciones no pudimos estar juntos puesto que cada quien tuvo que viajar con sus familias. Camus y su tía fueron a Francia a visitar algunos conocidos, Milo y sus padres fueron a España a visitar a sus abuelos. Mientras mi familia y yo tomamos un viaje a la India, un viaje de negocios de papá que fue muy bien aprovechado por Aioros y por mi. Conocimos mucho, incluso a un chico muy guapo. Lástima que solo pude verlo una vez... También fue una lástima que él no me viera ya que en todas las situaciones que charlamos nunca abrió los ojos. De hacerlo hubiera asegurado que se abría enamorado por completo. Al regresar juraría que casi lloro. Aioros me moleta aun con eso. Al despedirme de aquel chico casi le confieso que, a pesar de tan poco, le quería pero solo llegué a darle un beso en la mejilla con lo cual se sonrojó. También me dí cuenta que mi letra favorita sin duda era la A, de Aiori-A y el nombre de mi ¡Oh- amado hindú! escrito al revés.

Este año no ha sido la excepción. A pesar de que a penas vamos por la mitad de 365 días Milo se ha dedicado a llenar su albúm de fotografías.

Antes de poder ver la página que daba la bienvenida a los recuerdos de nuestro tercer año de secundaria Milo nos arrebató el álbum con nerviosismo y colocó la fotografía del día de carnaval. No quiero imaginar que tendría alli como para no querer enseñarnoslo.. O más bien no querer que Camus lo viera. Le sonrío de lado alzando la ceja cosa que lo pone nervioso. Así es como Milo sostiene el álbum con su mano izquierda y Camus nos ilumina con la lámpara que sostiene en su mano izquierda. Yo solamente apoyo mi cabeza en mis dos manos. sitiendo un par de brazos pasar por el espacio que se hace entre mi pecho y mis brazos. ¿Será lo que creo que es?

El carnaval de este año no fue algo extraordinario. Nos disfrazamos pero hubiera paracido que no. Nos creamos a nosotros mismos en un universo paralelo, algo así. No sé muy bien... La idea fue de Camus así que no me quedó claro el motivo de nuestro disfraz. Yo iba vestido algo normal. Un poco más serio, Camus me prestó algo de su ropa. Al parecer en ese "universo paralelo" era frío y serio ¡Qué loco!. Milo tenía una ropa parecida a la mía, no tan formal. Al parecer me ven como el payaso del grupo como para darme ese cambio tan radical. Milo si tenía algo en el cabello. Una peluca de rizos rubios. Eso me hace pensar que así es como Camus ve a Milo en sus fantasías. Y Milo en las suyas ve a Camus rojizo, muy sensual y provocativo. Lo obligó a desabrocharse, más bien él mismo le desabrochó, algunos botones de su camisa. La directora les llamó la atención por hacerlo en público, también dijo que eso se hacía en un motel.

-Milo, al final ¿Fuiste a comerte a Camus a un motel o no?- No podía evitarlo así que la pregunta salió sin mi consentimiento de mi boca.

-¡Aioria!- Con ese reclamo solo me provoca risa. Camus no sabe que hacer, pasó de su usual gesto de seriedad a uno de sorpresa.- ¡¿Cómo preguntas algo así?! Aparte, Camus es mi amigo, no lo quiero para "eso".- Felicidades Milo tu comentario mató a tu cubito de hielo. Baja la mirada incluso apostaría que trata de no llorar.

-Ah si... Si Camus solo te interesa como amigo, explícame ¿por qué sostienes su mano?- No puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta antes. Camus dirige la luz de la linterna hacia el espacio bajo mis brazos. Justo allí sus manos juntas, ambos creyendo que a quien agarraban era a mi. ¡Par de ingenuos, han caído! Ya es hora que se den cuenta que se gustan y si no lo hacen voluntariamente... No los obligaré pero los ayudaré. A mi manera pero los ayudaré. -Quiero ir al baño ¿me acompañan? A este gatito le da miedo la oscuridad.- Hago un puchero pareciendo el gatito con botas.

Con las únicas dos linternas que tenemos para pasar la noche subimos las escaleras para ir al baño de arriba debido a que en el baño de visitas estan haciendo una remodelación y está fuera de servicio.

-No entiendo por qué traes la escoba...- Camus no se imagina lo que va a pasar. Wajajajajaja.

\- Porque pueden haber ladrones escondidos allá arriba.

\- ¿Y con una escoba te vas a defender?

\- Me lo agradeceras.- Hablo en serio, él me lo va a agradecer.

\- Un momento... No seguimos si no me dices la letra favorita de Camus.- No es el mejor momento para una amenaza Milo... El pipi casi se me sale.

\- Bueno, bueno es la M ¿podemos pasar? Mis necesidades no esperan. Milo accede a seguir pero ahora es Camus quien, como un niño pequeño, se le entran los berrinches.

-¿Camus, vienes o te vas a quedar parado allí con cara de menso viendo hacia un punto... negro?- Si Milo sigue hablando en ese tono solo hará que Camus se enoje más. Sé que se molestó porque le confese a Milo pero... ¡Ya me hago pipi... ¿Que quería que hiciera?!

-¡Rayos!- Un inesperado rayo seguido del trueno hizo que Camus corriera directo a los brazos de Milo.

-¡Ya esta bien! ¡Quiero hacer pipi y ustedes dos no avanzan! ¡Se me va a salir y no voy a limpiar nada!

-¿Por qué no trajiste tu arenero pues?- Al parecer ya se le pasó el susto a este.

Luego de unos cuantos escalones más llegamos al pasillo. A la derecha el cuarto de Milo y al fondo el baño. Caminamos un poco más y, casualmente, por obra del destino mis dos amigos enamoradizos se recuestan en ella. Y mi plan se llevará a cabo.

1... 2... 3... Sin que lo vieran venir abro la puerta para que los dos caigan dentro de la habitación de Milo y ya que la de la puerta es de tipo coloco la escoba para que no puedan abrir.

\- ¡Aioria abre la puerta!

-No quiero.

-¡Abre!

-Que no...

\- Camus ya está llorando, abre.

-Ay pobresito... Consuelalo.

-Abre.

-Ya estuvo bueno... Es hora de que haga pipi pero antes... Milo tú le gustas a Camus y Camus tú le gustas a Milo.

Y luego de librarme de los secretos de mis dos hermanos, no hermanos, entro al baño... Y suspiro.

Juro que si esos dos llegan a casarse, si o si sus hijos deberán de llamarme tío ya que gracias a mí estaran juntos. ¿Tío? suena lindo, solo eso quiciera para mi cumpleaños. Y a mi amado hindú... No es muy buena idea dejar a un leoncito solito en un bañito pensando en su amado...

Otro rayo cae, ¿ahora qué pasará?


End file.
